Flame of the Lost
by Wren Matthews
Summary: Flame and her friends have decided to run away from home. They have had enough of the constant pressure of their families. They just want to be left alone. Will that happen or will they find even more trouble then before? R


Title: Flame of the Lost Author: Wren Matthews Email address: lilgreasergurl@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. All characters you don't recognize are mine. Meaning all of the ones in this chapter. If you want to use them ask. Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Flame and her friends have decided to run away from home. They have had enough of the constant pressure of their families. They just want to be left alone. Will that happen or will they find even more trouble then before?  
  
Author note: Hey. Well as usual I don't quite think this is all that great, but it works. This is set in Flame's POV. This story isn't too action packed yet, but more action will be worked in during the next chapters. Well read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'A new day, just like all the rest,' I thought. 'Today's going to be just as bad as yesterday or the day before. Nothing will have changed.' "Flame, Flame get up. You've got school today and a baby to take care of," my grandma, Lynne, called into my room. She was trying to wake me up even though I was already awake. "I'm awake. I've been awake." I answered her. "Well get out of bed then and bring that damnable baby down stairs with you. I refuse to watch it." I didn't bother yelling back. I just got out of bed and started getting dressed. I pulled on some guy's jeans. They were my uncle's, so needless to say they were too big. I then pulled on a tight muscle shirt and my worn and torn jean jacket. I pulled on socks and tennis shoes. My hair was then pulled into a ponytail. Lynne would criticize my hair. She hated the fact that it was almost never brushed and that it was always pulled back. My hair was what I considered my best feature. It was long and was a brown color with blood red highlights when the light hit it. It never seemed to go very light, but every summer it got slightly redder than usual. My eyes weren't half bad. They were gray. You could never tell what I was thinking, but even if you had known you wouldn't understand. My skin was always a tanned color. I wasn't exactly tall at 5'4, but I was pretty skinny. I had a thin look too me, but my frame was covered in wiry muscle. I was obviously female, but I could still fight. I liked how I looked though. I looked like my mom. We looked almost exactly alike, or at least we did. We both had tended to look older than we really were. According to Wasp, one of my friends, I looked to be at least twenty, even though I was only seventeen. I didn't see it. All I ever saw was a kid who was way more trouble than she was worth. "Are you ready yet? You're going to be late and don't forget the kid," Lynne yelled again. "I'm ready." I yelled back going from my room to the kitchen, taking Wildfyre, the baby, with me. Wildfyre was my baby girl. 'Hmp, why do you insist on wearing those clothes? They are unsuitable for a young woman. Especially one who's a mother." "So? What ya gonna do? Make me change? I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Young lady."  
  
She kept talking, but I had already left. She was nothing but an annoying part of my life. I hated her. I grabbed my bag and the diaper bag from where I had left it in the living room and walked to school carrying my daughter. Well I started walking anyway. Red pulled up beside me about two blocks from my house, fourteen from school. She was driving a red mustang.  
  
"Hey, ya want a ride?" Red asked pulling over by me.  
  
"Sure," I replied getting in. "Where'd ya get the new ride?"  
  
"Found it in front of some socy club this morning. Decided to take it for a spin."  
  
"It's a tuff car."  
  
"Yea, but we're a tuff chicks."  
  
"Too bad this is the only way we'll ever get one." I said holding Fyre even closer to me as Red spun around a corner.  
  
"Shut up. Hey kid. Why ya so happy?" Red said ruffling Wildfyre's reddish baby curls.  
  
All she did was grin even more. Wildfyre was like that. She was mine; all mine. Grandma hated her. Mom would have loved her. She had red blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her hair wasn't strawberry blonde. That was always a more big color in my mind. Her hair was the color of red gold. Her eyes were trusting and innocent. I hated not having a car because it meant dragging her out into the cold no matter what. She was only nine months, Wildfyre I mean. She was the youngest of the kids and we usually called her Fyre.  
  
I wasn't the only one with a kid. A couple of the others had kids. The gang was made up of nine teens and five kids. We were all pretty close, well except our newest member Sara. She was all right, but not as close as the other eight of us were. The rest of us were tuff. We had too be.  
  
See Sara was too much of a soc to be a real one of us. She was a middle class girl, without too much sense. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was short with a stocky build. Guys loved her. well they loved her tits. She just plain loved guys. She was only sixteen, but she tried, and failed at, acting older.  
  
Red was eighteen. She was the oldest of us and looked it, even if she didn't always act it. She was pretty cool. She had blonde hair that was usually died red. She was 5'10 and was built. Her eyes were really rusty colored. She wasn't beautiful, but she had a sort of presence to her. She liked "borrowing with out any intention to return *" cars. She was only sorta of serious.  
  
Lexis was sixteen and one of the others with kids. She was Red's best friend. She was around 5'2 and a lot smaller than Red, but they still shared clothes, well Red borrowed shirts from her. Lexis had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, was funny, loved her "five-finger discount*" and had a little trouble making boy. His name was Blake. He had blonde-brown hair, brown eyes, and was just plain trouble. He was going through terrible two's that had begun two years ago when he was born.  
  
Megan was eighteen and called Bob. I never did get why. She just was. She was plain and somewhat boyish, maybe that was why. She was 5'8 with brown hair and eyes. She liked stealing clothes. She never wore them, well almost never, but she liked taking them. Just the thrill I guess. She sometimes gave them to us for the kids or too homeless people because they didn't ask questions.  
  
California was 17 and loved cows. That explained her nickname, Cowa. She was awesome. She was the one of us who didn't do so much illegal stuff that the cops knew her stats by heart. She had curly red hair and was thin because her mom didn't feed her enough or buy much food. Every one looked out for her. She didn't have a kid, but had a little brother to watch out for. Tayver was his name. He was four. He had brown hair, eyes, and was rotten. He loved pranks.  
  
Angel was filled with hate. She was only fifteen, but hated so much that it seemed unreal. I didn't know what was worse: The way that I didn't care or the way that she hated. She would be really pretty if she didn't look so hate filled. As it was she was still pretty, but in a different way. She had brown hair and eyes. Her hair had lots of highlights though so it didn't always seem brown. It was shoulder length and always let down. She loved cars. She didn't steal them much, but she loved them. She liked working on them. She didn't have kids; she hated them really.  
  
Wasp was fifteen too and was . short. She was 4'10. She had dark hair and hazel eyes. She was easy going and cute. She was good at gymnastics and fighting. She loved to use the two together and to teach us new moves. She was also raising a younger sibling. She had a trickster of a little sister. Malizia was the sister's name. She was a pretty little thing. She was golden: Golden hair, blue eyes, and golden skin. She could be sweet or mean depending on how she felt and who you were.  
  
Switchblade, blade, was the toughest. She was mean to almost every one outside of the gang and Sara. She was 5'7 and had a lean build. Her hair was sandy blonde and she had cold green eyes. You could read her thoughts through them, but they always seemed distant. Kind of like looking across a huge ditch. She loved anything illegal. She had a huge record and her main hobby was adding to it. Reformatory was here home away from home, even though she was only sixteen. She had a little girl too. Her baby was named Maylin. She had dark brown hair and eyes like melted dark chocolate. At only 11 months we could tell she was Blade's opposite.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Flame," Red almost shouted in my ear.  
  
"Huh?" I replied.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I grabbed my bags out of the car and headed in. I dropped Fyre off at the daycare** and went to class. I hated school, but needed to graduate, that way I could get a better job."  
  
School was boring. I had almost no classes with my friends and was bored with all of the worksheets. After school I picked up Fyre and met everyone in the parking lot.  
  
Bob gave me a ride home. I didn't want to be there, but it was getting cold. I went in my room and played with Fyre. She was still little, but I loved watching her play with her rings and spindle. She got into a lot of stuff. She could stand, but seemed confused on how to sit. It was funny. She'd look at me and babble at me as if saying, "Why aren't you helping me? What's so funny?" She was cute and getting to be a handful. She slept in a playpen beside my bed. It was easier and Grandma wouldn't give her a room of her own. She started fussing so I put her in her playpen and went to get her a bottle.  
  
"So your home bitch?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yea," I replied.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I ain't a dude."  
  
"You'll call me sir."  
  
"Nah." I knew I was playing a dangerous game, but I always had loved playing with fire.  
  
"Your just like your mother you stupid bitch. You're nothing but a selfish slut."  
  
"Shut up. You don't know anything about my mom you stupid little fag."  
  
He smacked me then, hard. It was very bad. I was used to this. This was the real reason I wasn't usually home. He punched me then. He followed up by simply throwing me against the wall. It just knocked the wind out of me. He hadn't really hurt me, but he made me realize that I hated him. When I stood back up he informed me that he wanted my baby and me out of his house. I was glad to go. I threw the few bottles and sippy cups I owned into a bag before stomping up to my room with the bottle of formula I had just gotten Fyre.  
  
I started packing as quickly as I could. It wouldn't take long. We didn't have much. Just the stuff mom had bought me, and all of the money she had in the bank. It was a pretty decent amount since I hadn't touched it much since she died. I had invested it a bit and now had a pretty good stash I had been saving for when we left home. It would have to be enough.  
  
I got out an army style duffel bag and the big diaper bag. I threw my clothes, Fyre's clothes, blankets, weapons, bottles, sippy cups, toys, books, and my notebooks into the bag. It was filled up. I got all of the diapers and wipes I could into the diaper bag. I handed Fyre her bottle and picked up all of my money and the info on the other money I have. When I had all of the stuff and Fyre ready we left. I had a stroller that I put her in. I was going to Blade's; she only lived three blocks down.  
  
I walked into her house and left Fyre on the porch. After yelling at her and anyone else who was in the gang to meet me on the porch I went back out. She was the only one who came out though. That didn't surprise me.  
  
"What?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Who's all here?" I replied.  
  
"Cowa, Angel. Why?"  
  
"Get 'em. Just do it."  
  
"Fine," She disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared a few minutes later with them in tow. "Why?"  
  
"Ya'll wanna run?"  
  
"Sure. I was just gonna be staring here with Tay for a while anyway," Cowa said. I figured she'd agree; she wasn't wanted at home any way.  
  
"Alright," angel agreed. "I got kicked out again anyway. My mom didn't like that I came home drunk. She told me that I shouldn't come home again. So I left."  
  
"What the hell? Might as well," Blade agreed.  
  
"I got the car. My stuff's still in the trunk. Throw your stuff in too and then we'll talk some more."  
  
"I'll pack and get some money."  
  
After I threw my stuff in the trunk, including the folded up stroller, and Blade got back with her stuff. Angel sat on the trunk after everyone's stuff was in it and waited for us to start talking.  
  
"Where are we going?" Angel asked.  
  
"Now? The bank and the girl's houses. It's only seven; the bank's still open." I replied.  
  
"Late?"  
  
"We'll now then."  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
We all loaded up. Fyre sat on my lap and Maylin on Blades. Angel drove. I was busy worrying about money. We were going to stop by Wasp's house before going to the bank. A rundown house would average at about 10-15,000. It depended. I was aiming for the higher price. I had three thousand dollars in the bank and close to $200 saved up from random jobs I had done. That wasn't much. The $3000 was from mom. I had cleaned out grandma and grandpa for another 50 bucks. Not much, but it would have to work.  
  
I was still worrying when we pulled up to Wasp's. The other all lived on the same block as her. Well except for Sara, but if she wasn't there then she could stay behind. We asked her and she agreed. She had a truck that she would take too. That would make things easier. We threw most of the bags in the back. The diaper bags and any back packs stayed in the trunk of the car with the blankets and pillows. We also stopped by Red's, Lexis', and Bob's. Sara was at Bob's with some stuff so she came too. We then went to the bank. After all was said and done we had around $8,000. That wasn't including the start of Sara's college money. We had to fight to get that. That was another $1,500. We didn't really have enough to buy a house, but it would have to do.  
  
We stopped at the park to give the kids a last chance to play, even if it was at 8 O'clock at night, and to talk. We needed to decide where to head. We needed a check as to where we were going.  
  
"Any clue where we're going?" angel asked me.  
  
"Nope. What all do we have?" I asked.  
  
"I brought clothes, blankets, and sippy cups for the kids. I also stole some of Miranda's jewelry. It ain't worth much, but it might be worth a little cash." Lexis replied. Miranda was her stepsister. She didn't like her much.  
  
"I have clothes, blankets, some knives, and my fake ID," Red said.  
  
"About the same," Angel said.  
  
"Same goes for me," Wasp said. "I mainly grabbed stuff for me and Lizia."  
  
"Yea. Well I got stuff for Fyre and me. I grabbed all the diapers and wipes I could. They are a important," I said.  
  
"I brought stuff for me," Bob said.  
  
"Me too," Cowa said  
  
"Same," Blade said.  
  
"I have some valuable's but I hope I don't have to sell them," Sara said.  
  
"Well, now we know that. Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Nope," Cowa, Wasp, Bob, Red, and Lexis all said together.  
  
"I already asked," Angel said.  
  
"No clue," Sara said.  
  
"I got a cousin I ain't seen in six years in Tulsa. He says it's pretty good down there," Blade said.  
  
"Let's go! Belly Button!" Wasp yelled. She was obsessed with belly buttons. I had to tell you that since I didn't before. We don't know why.  
  
We all gathered the kids and loaded back up. We decided to drive all night. We would all day tomorrow too. Angel drove her car. Red would drive next so she sat up front. I stretched out on the floor in the back with Fyre and Maylin. Sara and Bob shared the back seat. Sara's head rested against one window and Bob's against the other. Both of their feet where up on the seat so as not to bother the half asleep kids or me.  
  
Wasp drove the truck. Lizia sat in the middle seat of it. Blade had volunteered to drive the truck next. She was also in the front seat. I think she was asleep, but I didn't know. Mary, Tay, Lexis, and Blake slept in the back of the truck. The trap pretty much covered them, but they'd be fine.  
  
I laid back on the floor, relaxing. I started thinking. 'This would be weird. This WILL be weird. We'd have to get a house. That's a mush have. Diapers and food will be too. This'll definitely be different. No parents to make sure we go to school, eat healthy, or nothing. Almost everyone will have to get jobs. Red can work full time somewhere. So can Bob. I don't know where. I've never been to Tulsa. It feels like we've been driving forever. I can't believe I'm thinking so slowly. Hell, I can't believe I'm thinking this way at .. what time was it?' I paused in my thinking to check my watch. 'Oh. Two A.M. TWO AM! DAMN! Didn't know I had been up that long. No wonder I was tired.'  
  
I closed my eyes after that. I knew I was tired and wanted some sleep. I tried to relax. It wasn't easy. It's hard to relax on the floor of a car. I sighed and tried a meditation thing I had learned somewhere. I counted my breathing. Eventually I surrendered to the sleep that had been threatening me all day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Foot notes  
  
* Five-finger discount and borrowing with no intention of return refer to stealing. The only reason I'm including this is because of the fact that it's something my friends and me use all of the time, but for some reason others don't seem to always get it.  
  
** I don't think that they had Daycares in the High schools in the 60s,but in my story they do.  
  
A/N: I'd love to hear from any readers. I'll even take flames for this one even though they will be used to burn down random buildings in my home town of Princeton IN. And for anyone who noticed the bad grammar (me and Fyre instead of Fyre and me) and abbreviations ('em instead of them) that are mainly in the dialogue, that's how it's supposed to got there. It's mainly cause this story is about teens and teens don't usual have perfect English. Well at least none of my friends do. The girls will meet the Outsiders boys sometime in the next chapter of two. Any guess on Blades cousin? I'm not totally sure on who he'll be yet. 


End file.
